Never Forget Me
by YuriKatsuki1
Summary: This is a Yuri on Ice fan-fiction its boy x boy but no adult theme scenes. WARNINGS: NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, AND THERE IS ROMANCE, YAOI (i know chapter one says other wise plz ignore that) I do not own the cover photo, i had it from a message from fb so idk who made it credit goes to the owner there.
1. Change

This is a Victor/Yuri fan-fiction. There will be romance idk about if there will be a mature scene. I DO NOT OWN YURI ON ICE. I DO OWN MY IDEA FOR THIS STORY.

Victor: Yuri! *Victor yells as he runs to Yuri who is sitting alone on a rock that is beside the hot springs*.

Yuri: Hm? *looking at his refection in the still water.

Victor: What are these razor blades in your drawer?

Yuri: I…Uh… *silence*

Victor: ANSWER ME!

Yuri: I am upset okay I ruined everything I promised you a gold medal and I didn't get you one. *tears streaming down his face before he bursts into tears*.

Victor: Oh Yuri. *places his hand with the ring (right hand) on Yuri's face*. You didn't ruin anything.

Yuri: But we were supposed to get married when I got the gold and I got stupid silver.

Victor: I don't care about a medal, Yuri. You got silver and that's great. I am proud of you. *rubs his back, then gets up and walks inside*.

YURI P.O.V.

*I watch him as he walks away, and think* "Why would he be happy with me I promised him Gold and he is okay with a simple silver a silver is nothing compared to what he has gotten."

THE NEXT DAY. READER P.O.V.

Victor: Yuriiiiiiii. *Victor calls*.

Yuri: Yes? *Yuri responds as he skates to the edge of the arena.

Victor: Lets go out for lunch I am starving, and you are due for a break, you have been at this for six hours.

Yuri: Okay. *He says as he gets off the ice and walks to a bench to take his skates off.

AT THE RESTAURANT

*The whole time Victor seems distracted by something*.

Yuri: Victor? Is everything okay, you are not yourself. *He says concerned about his coach and brushes his bangs from his face*.

*Victor at first ignores the question and just uses his chop sticks to play with his untouched food*.

Yuri: V… *sighs, then slowly eats his food*.

Victor: I… It would be a lie if I said yes, that everything is "okay".

Yuri: You can tell me, you know that.

Victor: Yuri… remember when I went to the doctors and I said it was just a yearly checkup?

Yuri: …Yes.

Victor: Well they did some blood work and… The results are, … I have bone marrow cancer. *He says and turns away to hide tears from Yuri*.

Yuri: Vi…. I…. *hugs Victor from the back*

Victor: I need to go. *Gets up walks away pays the bill and leaves*.


	2. I Will Stay Beside You

BACK AT THEIR APARTMENT

*Victor sits knees to his chest on the bed. Yuri walks in*.

Yuri: I will take a break from skating to be with you. *sits by him*

Victor: Oh, Yuri please don't.

Yuri: I promise its ok, I need a break too. *Kisses Victor's cheek*

*Victor lays down, looking at the wall away from Yuri*.

Yuri: Get some rest.

*Yuri rubs Victors back until he falls asleep. Then Yuri leaves the room*.

LATER THAT DAY

*Yuri walks towards their bedroom but stops before opening the door. Was that … crying? The last time Yuri heard Victor crying was when he was mad in the hotel room. Yuri takes a deep breath before he enters the room*.

Yuri: Victor? I got us dinner, your favorite pork cutlet bowls.

Victor: *Sniffle sits up* You didn't have to do that.

Yuri: It was nothing. Want to go to the rink later?

Victor: *Smiles* You always know how to make me happy again, yes.

Yuri: You do love your pork cutlet bowls.

Victor: Only because you got me addicted to them.

Yuri: Ha ha very funny. *Blushing*

Victor: You are so adorable when you blush.

Yuri: Stop it.

Victor: Okay, *giggles*.

Yuri: So, um how bad is it?

Victor: The food it's not bad at all it's great, actually.

Yuri: Victor.

Victor: *Looks down deep breath* Stage two.

Yuri: I'll be right here for you, you know that.

Victor: I am scared to start chemotherapy tomorrow. I don't like hospitals.

Yuri: I'll go with you and hold your hand. *kisses Victor's cheek*

*Victor turns it into a full kiss on the lips*.

Victor: You are the best.

Yuri: Oh, you flatter me.

*They get dressed for bed and cuddle together watching TV before falling asleep in each others embrace*.


	3. Starting The Journey

THE NEXT DAY AT THE DOCTORS OFFICE

*Victor sits with IV's in his arms watching the doctors silently as they get IV bags ready. A doctor looks to him*.

Doctor: Feeling okay?

Victor: Yeah.

*Silent Yuri and the Doctor walk out of the room*

Yuri: Will he be okay?

Doctor: It is too early to tell, but if he helps fight it, that will help.

Yuri: I really do not want to lose him, he is my soulmate and my best friend.

*Yuri walks back into the bedroom and sits beside the bed*.

A FEW MONTHS PASS

*Victor has now lost his beautiful silver hair and now just lays in bed too weak to move much since the cancer has now spread to his muscles*.

Yuri: Hey, how's my best man doing?

Victor: What do you think?

Yuri: ... You have a visitor, feeling up to seeing him?

Victor: I guess.

*Yuri leaves and comes back with Chris*

Chris: Hey Victor… I heard that it is now in your muscles too.

Victor: Yeah. I get in home treatment starting tomorrow.

Yuri: And I will be right here my angelic man.

Victor: You are sweet.

Chris: Do you two need anything?

Yuri: I don't think I do.

Victor: Could we talk… in private?

Chris: …

*Yuri smiles then walks out. Victor and Chris talk for about a hour then Chris leaves*.

THE NEXT MORNING

Yuri: Okay, ready?

Victor: No.

Yuri: Victor you MUST fight this.

Victor: I can't

Yuri: YES, YOU CAN!

Victor: But….


	4. Turn For The Worst

Yuri: NO BUTS!

Victor: Okay *cries*.

Yuri: I.. I'm sorry I didn't want you to cry. *Hugs Victor*.

Victor: Its alright I shouldn't have been such a jerk.

*Yuri starts the Chemo for Victor*.

THE NEXT DAY

*Yuri and Victor walk into the nearby ice skating rink together. Yuri skates while Victor watches*

Yuri: You miss this, don't you?

Victor: Yeah.

Yuri: Give me your hands.

Victor: No if I fall I could break something.

Yuri: Put all your weight on me and I can be your support.

Victor: Okay. *Holds Yuri's hands as they get onto the ice. The two skate for a few hours then return home*.

Yuri: Hungry?

Victor: A little.

*Yuri makes lunch when he walks back into the living room where he last saw Victor he sees that he is not there*

Yuri: (in his mind) Maybe he went to lay down?

*Checks the bedroom and still sees nothing. He hears gagging from the bathroom and Yuri feels his heart drop to his feet*.

Yuri: Victor? *runs into the bathroom and sees Victor laying on his side in his own vomit*.


	5. Is This The End Of Our Story?

*Yuri picks Victor up and rushes him to the van.*

Yuri: Please babe it's gonna be okay. *tears and fear is clearly visible on his face.*

*Victor falls unconscious as they arrive at the ER. Doctors rush him back Yuri tries to follow but a nurse stops him.*

*Yuri sits alone in the waiting room sobbing the sound of machines and ambulances echo through the halls.*

ONE HOUR LATER

*A doctor walks up to Yuri.*

Yuri: How is he?!

Doctor: This may be a good time to call the families.

Yuri: …. *Falls to his knees sobbing* no, this … this can't be happening.

Doctor: I am so sorry. Victor is in room 132 when you are ready.

Yuri: *nod, texts Yakov, Yurio, Chris, and his parents. *

*Chris is the first one to show up. Yuri is still in the waiting room knees to chest*

Chris: Yuri?

Yuri: * Looks to him*

Chris: Is… is he still?

Yuri: *Nod*

Chris: Want me to go in with you?

Yuri: I …. I don't want to lose him.

Chris: I understand. *holds Yuri's hand*

AFTER A FEW MINUTES THEY GO INTO THE ROOM

*A very pale Victor lays in the hospital bed face almost as white as the blanket that covered him. Multiple machines are all over Victor. Yuri steps back breathing starts to get funny. Chris looks to him and realizes Yuri is going into a panic attack, Chris catches Yuri as he falls Chris embraces and holds Yuri telling him to breathe. After Yuri calms down Yurio walks into the room looking concerned which was very unlike him.*

Yurio: Oh my … *looks to Yuri* oh god man you look like you could use a water and some tissues.

Yuri: I ,,,, guess.

Yurio: Ill get ya some. *Yurio walks away and returns with a bottle of water and tissues he sits next to Yuri who leans against Yurio. Normally Yurio would have pushed Yuri off but this time he stroked Yuri's arm to try to give the distraught raven haired man some comfort.*

*The others soon come to the hospital Chris asks to talk to Yuri in private so they walk out into the hall.*

Chris: Hey, remember when Vic and I talked?

Yuri: Yes.

Chris: He asked me to wait till he was ready to go to tell you this and I think now is a time I should tell you…. He wants you to take his last name in the spring but was afraid to get your hopes up if something like this was to happen.

Yuri: You mean he wants me to marry him?

Chris: Yeah.

Yuri: …

Chris: Im sorry we kept it from you he just didn't want to plan something than have something tragic like this happen.

Yuri: I.. I understand. *Gets up walks back into the room and sits beside Victor holding his hand. The rest of the guests leave Yuri stays beside Victor*

3 DAYS PASS

*Yuri is asleep in a chair when he hears a long beeping noise and alerted voices come into the room.*


	6. Last Dying Wish

*Yuri watches speechless and unable to move as the doctor's use defibrillators to attempt to get Victor back. They get nothing then bring Victor into another room*

MANY HOURS PASS A DOCTOR WALKS TO YURI LOOKING DEVISTATED

Yuri: He's gone…. Isn't he?

Doctor: He's okay just very very tired if you want to go in and see him.

*Yuri runs in Victor sees him weakly smiles*

Yuri: You don't know how happy I am to see your icey-blue eyes.

Victor: hi.

Yuri: I thought I lost you .

*Yuri carefully hugs Victor. Victor somewhat hugs Yuri.*

FOUR DAYS LATER THEY GO BACK HOME.

*Yuri helps Victor to bed.*

Yuri: Need anything?

Victor: I'm really tired could I just sleep with my favorite man beside me?

Yuri: Sounds great. *Smiles*

*they two lovers cuddle.*

THE NEXT MORNING VICTOR IS STILL ASLEEP YURI GETS UP TO MAKE BREAKFAST.

*Yuri walks into the bedroom with some fruit and yogurt. Victor is already awake*

Yuri: Morning, how are you feeling?

Victor: Like I almost died.

Yuri: ...

*Yuri helps Victor eat even with Victors protests.*

Victor: Hey, Yuri...

Yuri: Yes?

Victor: Could I make a last dying wish?

Yuri: Umm yes?

Victor: Yuri Katsuki will you marry me before I go?

Yuri: Of course. I would love to marry you.

*Victor pulls Yuri into a kiss*


	7. The Wedding

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like years but I have been crazy busy lately I will try to update at least once a week. Thank you for putting up with my tardiness.

*Two days later with the help of Yuri's family and the other skater the wedding is put on*

Victor: You are sure I look okay?

Yuri: Of course, I am sure. *Yuri says as he strokes Victor's cheek being careful of his oxygen*

Victor: I don't feel like I look good enough for you anymore I mean I have no hair Yuri.

Yuri: I fell in love with Victor Andrew Nikiforov for his personality not his hair.

AFTER THE WEDDING AT THE AFTER PARTY

*Victor and Yuri sit at the head table with everyone else at other tables. The wedding guests all dance Victor looks to Yuri*

Victor: May I have this dance my lovely bride?

Yuri: Victor I don't think it's a good idea to do that.

Victor: I guess your right.

Yuri: *puts and arm around Victor and pulls him against his side* I love you babe.

Victor: I love you more.

FOUR WEEKS PASS

*Yuri and Victor are at home Victor is laying on the couch while Yuri is cooking dinner. Victor walks to the kitchen*

Yuri: Hey, how does chicken stroganoff sound?

Victor: Ama…..Amazing

Yuri: You okay?

Victor: Yeah… Im good. *Leans on the counter. Hands and arms shaking*

Yuri: Go sit down before you hurt yourself.

Victor: I said I am fine.

*They sit down and eat in the middle of dinner Victor falls to the floor. Yuri calls 911 and soon they are again at the hospital*

Doctor: He's still alive and starting to wake up but he… he won't be the Victor we remember.

Yuri: How so?

Doctor: His brain did not get any oxygen for about ten minutes … he may not be able to walk.

Yuri: ….. oh. I'll still love him.

Nurse: He's coming around.

*Yuri runs into the room Victor's eyes are just starting to open.*

Yuri: Oh my god Victor you scared the crap out of me!

*Victor looks to Yuri looks sad and somewhat hurt. Eyes start to water*

Yuri: I'm sorry baby *Hugs Victor* I was so worried that I had lost you!

*Victor weakly places his hand on Yuri's back.*

Victor: I love you.


	8. I don't want to live without you

Yuri: I love you too babe. I wish I could take your place.

Victor: Trust me you don't. It sucks to be dying.

Yuri: that' just the thing, Vitya... I don' want to live in a world where you are not there. I love you more than anything. I have admired you since you first started showing up on tv. I rememer the first time I saw you, you were in a blue skating outfit, your hair was long and tied back. And and your beautiful smile was replaced by a face of complete trauma you were so nervous man. *giggles* you stepped out onto the ice and the money you made your first move my heart melted ... I could never get enough of watching your routines, I wanted to be like you I wanted to be the amazing Victor Nikiforov. My greatest wish as a teen was to meet you and then when we first step in the same division I felt my heart stop I was about to step out on the ice that you had touched. I felt so blessd and excited. Then I screwed up my routine, quit skating and and then you came around... I first saw Makkachin then I ran to the onsen and there you were, Your beautifully designed and fit body. I couldn' help but stare. Then you said you' be my couch I was... I'm not sure. I felt like I had a heart attack.

Victor: you'e so special babe. And I wouldn't want to live in a world without you either my tasty pork cutlet bowl.

*a few days later they are home. Yuri helps Victor who is now in a wheelchair get to the bedroom and onto the bed. Yuri sits beside Victor*

Victor: Tonight let' cuddle and watch a movie .

Yuri: sounds like a great idea.

*they cuddle and watch a movie Yurio falls asleep head on Victors side.*

Victor (to himself): how did I get this lucky? I'm the luckiest man ever. Yeah I may be sick but I have this beautiful young man who won' leave my vbes me even though I'm sick. I never got unconditional love as as kid because I was an orphan. *tear falls. Looks at the ceiling then soon falls asleep*


	9. A New Path To Walk Upon

A FEW WEEKS PASS.

*Yuri and Victor are at the final physical therapy appointment for Victor's legs.*

Doctor: Okay lets see if you can stand without help.

*Victor stands up without the aid of a cane or someone helping.*

Yuri: I am so proud of you babe.

Victor: I still want to use the cane though I feel safer with it.

Yuri: That is okay baby.

Doctor: Well captain miraculous I can't believe that you are able to walk already.

Victor: I had plenty of help.

*smiles to Yuri, Yuri smiles back in his usual Yuri half embarrassed smile*

BACK HOME VICTOR IS USING A CANE TO WALK AROUND

*Yuri sits at the kitchen table looking at a cup of coffee*

Victor (from another room): YURI! Come and watch a movie with me.

Yuri: …

Victor: Yuri my sweet husband?

Yuri: …

*Victor walks into the kitchen wearing just a pair of black shorts*

Victor: Yuri?

Yuri: *Sniffle looks away from Victor*

Victor: Babe what's wrong? *sits beside Yuri*

Yuri: *Silence* I really don't want to loose you… especially now I , we need you.

Victor: I will be with you and Yurio for as long as I can.

Yuri: It's not Yurio I was referring to.

Victor: What ever do you mean?

Yuri: Promise you won't get upset?

Victor: Ummm okay.

Yuri: Victor remember when we umm had sex on our honey moon?

Victor: yes…

Yuri: You might have gotten me pregnant.

Victor: …..

Yuri: …..


	10. Happieness At Last

Victor: Wait, you mean?

Yuri: You said you wouldn't get mad *whimpering looking down*

Victor: I'm not mad baby I am so happy *Kisses Yuri's cheek*

Yuri: Really?

Victor: Of course, I am happy. My beautiful Yuri is going to have a beautiful child.

Yuri: I have been worried sick the past two weeks because I thought that you might think that I was some freak of nature or something.

Victor: Never. Well, young man that means no skating practices for you for a while.

Yuri: I guess you're right about that. I don't know how I will make it. *teasingly*

LATER THAT NIGHT

*Victor is already laying in bed while Yuri is getting Victor's night treatment of oxygen ready. *

Yuri: There we go. Is that okay?

Victor: Yes. Thankyou.

*Yuri lays down beside Victor*

Victor: I have a question and you do not have to answer this if you do not feel comfortable, but I do want you to know that no matter what I still love you.

Yuri: Ok, ask away.

Victor: If you are a man, then how did I impregnate you?

Yuri: I apparently was born with a female reproductive system but everything else is male. I just found that out when I went to the doctors.

Victor: That….. is SO awesome. I have a truly one of a kind husband.

Yuri: Oh stop it. *blushing*

Victor: My sweet sweet man is so adorable when he blushes.

Yuri: stop it. *Hides his face, Victor uncovers his face and kisses Yuri on the lips*

Victor: So how far are you?

Yuri: Two months. We can expect our baby around Christmas, who knows maybe you two will share a birthday.

Victor: And when can we find out what we are having?

Yuri: Not for a couple months. I was thinking maybe we could do the nursery in foxes, light lime green and yellow. So its gender neutral and so they can feel like they are not assigned to the traditional pink for girl and blue for boy?

Victor: I love that idea.

Yuri: If you are feeling up to it lets go shopping or at least get some ideas tomorrow.

Victor: Sounds good.

*The two lovers cuddle together and fall into a peaceful sleep, content in the others embrace.


	11. Love You Still

WARNING A CRAPPY YAOI SEEN AHEAD! ! And sorry for not being active.

Time skip a month.

*Yuri and Victor are at a baby furniture supply store. Yuri wore a tighter shirt to show his bump. Lots of people come up to them in support. After shopping Yuri and Victor go home. Yuri dissappears into the bathroom.*

Victor: Getting sick baby?

Yuri: N...no.

Victor: You okay? *he says as he enters the bathroom to see Yuri rubbing himself*

Yuri: I'm sorry I've been doing this, for a few weeks.

Victor: Would you like me to do that for you?

Yuri: I need you. But I am afraid that I might hurt you since you are still going through recovery.

Victor: I will be okay.

*Victor and Yuri lay by one another in bed. *

Yuri: Oh my gosh I need you. Just looking at your sexy face and I'm...ready...*moaning *

Victor: Just hold on a minute my pet. *gets out a collar and leash.* looks like my Yuri has been gaining a little weight back. Naughty boy. *smiles and chains Yuri up*

Yuri: I'm sorry master it's the child you planted in me.

Victor: Well if one mating gets you that big let's see what two matings would do. *rubbing Yuri's stomach. * but for putting this weight on after all the hard work I went through getting you thin, I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you.

Yuri: Oh... please sir please have mercy

Victor: Never. *bites Yuri's neck slightly*

Yuri: *moans*

*Victor grabs some lube and spreads it on Yuri's ass*

Yuri: That's cold.

Victor: Sorry. *nuzzles his cheek* Ok, let me spread you a bit. *slides one finger into Yuri.*

Yuri: Oh... Victor. ...*moaning*

Victor: Want more?

Yuri: Pl...please, knot me, claim me.

*Victor smiles and puts another finger in. Yuri loudly moans*

Victor: Ok get ready babe. *his cock on Yuri's hole*

Yuri: I'm so ready.

*Victor enters Yuri.*

Victor: Oh baby. *moaning* I love how you squeeze me.

Yuri: M-move.

*Victor begins to move his hips slightly*

Yuri: Oh...god...faster.

Victor: Yu...*comes*

*Yuri comes right after Victor*


	12. Cuddles

Month 4 of pregnancy.

*Yuri and Victor are cuddling on the couch when they notice it's midnight.*

Yuri: Well, I'm going to head to bed.

Victor: Okay babe. I'm going to take my pills then I'll be right up.

Yuri: Alright.

*Yuri walks upstairs and Victor grabs his cane and walks to get his meds.*

UPSTAIRS

Yuri: My god you move a lot. *smiling rubbing his stomach while laying in bed*

Victor: You are so fricken adorable when you talk to your stomach.

Yuri: You think so?

Victor: Yuri I know so. *smiles. Stands at the mirror across from the bed ad takes his bandana off. He looks at his reflection and sighs*

Yuri: Babe?

*Silence*

Yuri: Victor? *hand on Victors shoulder*

*Victor looks at Yuri's hand then walks to the closet. Yuri stands watching him. A few minutes later they are both in bed*

Yuri: I still thinkthat you are the most handsome man ever.

*Victor smiles a little*

Victor: Thank you angel. *kisses Yuri's lips. They embrace eachother and fall asleep*

*Victor runs through a baby furniture store. He sees Yuri laying on the floor not moving. Victor reaches to touch his shoulder the Yuri dissappears.*

Victor: YURI! *sits up in bed Yuri is beside him sits up*

Yuri: Sweetie? What's wrong?

Victor: Nothing just a really really messed up nightmare.

Yuri: Want me to stay up till you fall back asleep?

*Victor nods and cuddles Yuri*

Yuri: I love you so much. *kisses Victor's cheek*

Victor: I love you too. *cuddles Yuri then falls asleep*


	13. The Reveal

Chapter 13: The Reveal

A few weeks later Yuri and Victor are laying on the couch cuddling

Yuri: I can't believe it we are having twin girls what should we name them?

Victor: Hmmm well let's see.

Yuri: I kind of like the name Olympia.

Victor: Love it now for the other one…

*They both think for a few minutes*

Victor: Maybe something that's like Olympia something almost Roman or Greek like the Titans or something.

Yuri: We are not naming our female daughter Titan, that sounds like something that you would name a Pitbull.

Victor: Oh, fine then how about Titania?

Yuri: Titania…. I like it.

Victor: Olympia and Titania. Now middle names.

Yuri: Olympia Grace Nikiforov.  
Victor: Titania Hope Nikiforov.

Yuri: Perfect.

Victor: So, everything is set up and ready for the party later, are you ready man of honor?

Yuri: Yes, and this party is just as much mine as it is the twins and yours. No matter what we will love the twins right? Even if they turn out being in the LGBTQIA community.

Victor: Listen to me if I were homophobic I wouldn't have gotten with you. Plus, it's not our decision as to whom our daughters want to marry or be for all we know Titania may turn out to be a Titan but we will love her him them just the same. *Kisses Yuri on the cheek*

AT THE PARTY.

*Yurio, Otebek, and the other skaters are there*

Yurio: Both girls I am so happy for both of you.

Yuri: Thank you. *smiles*

Victor: Yes, thank you Yurio.

*Yuri and Victor open the gifts that they got for the twins. They receive blankets, pacifiers, bottles, diapers, and other things in the color theme of yellow and green with foxes being the animal for the theme. Everyone is sitting down and talking when Victor starts to breathe funny.*

Yuri: Vitya you okay babe?

Victor: … *Gasps for air then slowly passes out*

ONE HOUR PASSES

*A doctor walks to where Yuri is waiting in the waiting room only to find that he is nowhere to be found.*

Nurse: Looking for the pregnant man?

Doctor: Yes.

Nurse: He was saying he was having pain, so we put him in room 112.

Doctor: Shit. *Runs to Yuri's room to find him asleep with a Yurio beside him. *

Yurio: He lost them.

Doctor: Oh damn. *looks away.

Yurio: How's Victor?


	14. I Still Love You

Doctor: He is asleep.

Yurio: So he's okay?

Doctor: As far as what happened yes. He may go home in a few days I want to make sure he is completely stable.

Nurse: And Yuri may leave in the morning. He's going to be very sore because of the surgery we had to do on him.

*the next morning. Yuri and Yurio are in the car.*

Yurio: Would you like to stop for something to eat, my treat.

Yuri: *Silence*

*Yurio looks over to see Yuri looking down shaking. Yurio pulls the car over*

Yurio: Come here. *arms open*

*Yuri cuddles into his hug and cries*

Yurio: Ok. Now let the anxiety attack come, you're very safe.

*Yuri closes his eyes and goes into a bad anxiety attack*

Yurio: It's going to be okay. *softly sings a slow song in Russian. After 20 minutes Yuri sits up from the embrace*

Yurio: You're a very strong man, Yuri. *looks at him, Yuri looks back*

Yuri: N-

Yurio: *cuts him off* yes you are, and to be perfectly honest... I look up to you. I see you and think I want to be him I want a relationship with someone who means everything to me I want to be able to skate beside him and to hug me after I fall.

Yuri: I know of a man who loves you more than you think he does he's just stubborn and doesn't show emotion to well, like you.

*Yurio smiles*

Yuri: Ask him out on a date.

Yurio: Ok. I will.

*They go through a drive through then back to Yuri and Victors apartment. Yuri looks to the twins' room then walks into his and Victors bedroom.*

*that evening Yurio knocks on the door then walks into the room seeing Yuri with no clothes on a damp cloth is on his head, his eyes are closed but he's not asleep*

Yurio: Yuri?

*Yuri looks quickly goes to cover himself but cringes*

Yurio: eh don't worry about it if this is more comfortable for you. We are both guys I don't mind. How are you feeling?

Yuri: In pain and kinda hungry. Mostly upset and emotional.

Yurio: What would you like to eat and I'll get you some pain pills.

Yuri: Maybe some soup?

Yurio: It'll be right up. Need anything else?

Yuri: No thank you.

*Yurio leave and comes back 10 mins later with pain pills, soup, and water on a tray*

Yuri: Thank you.

Yurio: No problem.

Yuri: Can you stay here with me tonight?

Yurio: Could you put some shorts on at least?

Yuri: Yes.

Yurio: ok.

*they watch a movie then both fall asleep. A few days later Victor comes home. And notices Yuri isn't around so he goes into the bedroom, Yuri lays once again naked stitches on his stomach showing sees Victor then looks down*

Yuri: You okay?

Victor: Just a breathing attack. How are you?

Yuri: Sore. *pause then sobs* I'm so sorry I lost them I'm a horrible partner

Victor: Young man don't you ever say that again. Yes we both will miss them but maybe we can try again when you are ready. I love you anyways baby. No matter what.


	15. Pain Demands To Be Felt

*This chapter might be somewhat messed or something I'm going through a lot in my real life , don't take me wrong this ff won't end any time soon*

*The next few days Yuri lays in guest bedroom away from everyone. Victor walks in*

Victor: Hey darling. Want to watch a movie or I'll even play that weird mario game with you.

Yuri: No. *pulls the blanket over his head*

Victor: I still love you. *sits by Yuri and rubs his back.*

Yuri: I still love you as well.

*Victor rubs Yuri's back for 30 mins. Yuri falls asleep Victor gets up. Yuri looks over and sees that Victor is gone. Yuri gets up wraps his blanket around him, then looks for Victor. He walks all over the house then sighs and walks into the bathroom. Victor is sitting on the edge of the tub. Watching it fill with water.*

Victor: Hey darling you okay?

Yuri: Yeah just wanted to make sure you are okay.

Victor: Want to go to our room and fill that tub? I'll rub your feet.

Yuri: Okay.

*They move into their bedrooms bathroom. Victor fills the tub then takes his clothes off. Yuri looks down. Victor kisses his forhead.*

Victor: I will let you change in privacy. *walks out then comes back in a few minutes later after hearing the water be stirred.*

Victor: I love you babe. *gets into the large jacuzzi reaches for Yuri, who moves and leans against Victor.*

Yuri: The water feels amazing on my stomach.

Victor: I totally agree with my legs.

Yuri: They hurting you again?

Victor: A little.

*Yuri reaches down and rubs Victors legs. Victor realxes.*

Victor: Oh god.

*Yuri feels Victors erection on his back.*

Yuri: Someone enjoyed his massage.

Victor: Yeah, I'mma get out.

*Victor gets out then comes back in to see Yuri asleep in the water. Victor lifts him out of the water Yuri cringes*

Yuri: Victor! *pained.

Victor: *As he lays Yuri on the floor* I-i didn't mean to hurt you. *tears falling* I am so sorry.

Yuri: I...I'm ok. *cringes as he gets up Victor holds his arms.*

*Victor helps Yuri to their bed*

Victor: I'm very sorry. Your stiches okay?

Yuri: Yeah they didn't rip. *hand on Victors cheek* You are so handsome and caring. Please may by me.

*Victor gets in bed and wraps his arms around Yuri. They both soon fall asleep together in a peaceful night sleep * 


End file.
